Avatar: The Last Hope
by zuko luva1
Summary: Sequel to Bait or Mate! A story from the point of view of the 16 year old boy and a 14 year old girl, the fight begins in this all new adventure of characters fighting for their lives or for justice, when no one can be trusted and enemies are created!
1. Author's Note

**Avatar: The Last Hope**

By: Arianna (zuko luva 1)

_Author's Note_

**_AN: FINALLY! The sequel to Bait or Mate is out! This chappie is the opening to it all, but its not going to be the actual chapter! It's just the catch-up on everything! Some things, if I had included them in the story, would sound stupid. So after this quick chappie, the story will begin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF ITS AMAZING, HOT CHARACTERS, SCENES, OR ANYTHING THAT NICK MADE ABOUT IT. Yes, this will go on every chappie just to be safe!_**

**_Summary: (the one you HAVEN'T seen) Aine, a firebender, is out to capture the next avatar of the cycle—a female waterbender, Sirska. While battling for their lives, the characters of this thrilling tale discover their true self. But when the things start to go wrong and an unearthly plan is unleashed, the characters must fight or flee, when there's everyone to fight and no where to flee! As a second part of a beginner story, new and old characters will appear to recognize themselves and begin a truly new scene._**

_**Extra:**_

_**Rating: T for Teen because of violence, language, minor adult themes, other not-kid-friendly stuff.**_

**_Copyright: on Sirska, Aine, new friends, NOT OLD CHARACTERS, NOT SETTING OR IDEA IN GENERAL, but the original ideas of this fanfics that made it different than a transcript from the TV show._**

_**Posted: April 23, 2006**_

_**Status: Incomplete (obviously. I haven't even started it!)**_

_**Genre's: Adventure/Action/Romance/Drama/humor (not much though)**_

_**Catch-up: 17 years have passed since the death of the previous avatar, Aang, and now the avatar (after taking 3 years to reincarnate) is of age 14. The next avatar in the cycle is a waterbender in the North Pole. The element of water for the avatar is accomplished and will soon move on to Earthbending. The war has not ended because the comet could not give its strength to Firebenders to finish it off, and though MOST (not all) troops have been removed worldwide, many still remain, and the avatar is a common enemy among people, seeing as all they know is that the avatar did not end the war nor get any better (in their opinion) Fire Lord. Aine is 16 years old and has been searching for the Avatar for only a few months. He is headed toward the North Pole.**_

_**Hopefully all that helped you all catch on and understand! Now just enjoy the story and hang in there! Remember to read and reply! I worked hard on this for you!**_

_**-Arianna-**_

**_-zuko luva 1-_**


	2. What Started It All

**Avatar: The Last Hope**

_Chapter 1: What Started It All_

**_AN: Hey well, here's the chapter! Enjoy! I know you all have been waiting patiently for it! So thanks and here it is! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, NICK DOES. Remember to have your mind set in Avatar mode and just imagine what it'd be like in episode form. Yah, I know. Amazing! Anyways, thanks for being so patient, and here it is!_**

* * *

The fires flared high around the chamber as Zuko's voice boomed out.

"_You will not leave! You will not betray your own nation" _Zuko yelled to his son Aine, standing defiantly in the chamber. How it hurt Fire Lord Zuko to see his son about to go out into the still-dangerous world and go against the Fire Nation, and his own father. _He must not make the same mistake as I did. He's not like me. The world isn't like it was before. It's worse. Everything's unsafe. Everything's dangerous. The outcome won't be the same—he'll end up destroying himself. _Zuko thought to himself.

Fire Lady Katara stood up swiftly. "No, Aine. We won't let you leave," tears at the edge of her fierce eyes. Her body was wrapped in a blue gown like usual, as it was after dinner. Aine remembered picking at his food, thinking the whole time about his escape. He had written down some planned ideas in a random journal, tucked under his quilt and hidden. Or not. Because obviously it wasn't hidden, for right then, a maid rushed in, whispering something to his father, and then father said "One minute. I'll be right back," staring stonily at Aine. Mom stood up too to leave with father. Jade, his sister, looked at him questioningly, then after a glare from him, she turned back to her food. Later they had come back and said nothing until after dinner when they told Jade to go to bed and brought him to the chamber he was in now.

Aine didn't care. He would leave anyway. "What are you going to do anyways, Mom? Go cry on father's shoulder and whimper and wish me to come back? Or are you, father, going to order for me to stay here, lock me in the room I have always before been able to break out of secretly behind your back. You all no you have no way of stopping what I want to do!

Zuko bit the inside of his mouth, angered horribly but not wanting things to resolve to this._ I'm not banishing my own son. He chose to leave. I'm not like my father. _He thought to himself, and then said, "Fine. Come back only when you are ready to make up for it. We don't care if you ever capture him or not. Take your ship and a mentor with you. Leave. _Now! Get out!_"

Aine glared in return, and then smirked, whirled around, and went up to his room for a last pack. He wouldn't even bother telling his sister where he was going. Who cared if little Jade missed him? And she wouldn't, anyways. He went to his teacher's, Toru's, room to summon him to accompany him.

* * *

Aine looked out across the blank sea, his high ponytail of black hair whipping in the strong wind.

Enraged at the blank expanse of ocean that he had only been seeing for nearly a month after he'd left the Fire Nation, he flipped his 16 year old body around and paced the deck furiously.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand against his shoulder, and he turned around to find Toru looking at him, concerned but almost angered at his ignorance and impatience.

"He's at the North Pole, and we're headed that direction. What use will it be to act frustrated that you can't get there in a week? The more time we have in the ocean, the better; for we'll have more time to get you fully trained and for you to fully understand what must come of you to capture him. And it gives you time to think, meditate, and sleep. You will _hardly_ have that time once the chase begins.

"You've been thinking about the Fire Nation. Your father, haven't you?" he continued, looking at the strained expression on Aine's face that wasn't only from his desperate goal to get to the North Pole.

It was true. Aine had kept thinking about father and mom, and even his annoying, 12 year old sister, Jade, all safe and back at home without a worry. Maybe they had already forgotten about him. Maybe they never cared. At least it had always felt that way. Aine had always gotten in trouble for what Jade did. One time, she had knocked over a beautiful, special vase and he had gotten yelled at for not watching her close again. But still, he sometimes longed to just turn around the boat, and go back to a regular way of life with his family. But that couldn't happen anyways.

"No," he answered shortly, and then added in, "they don't want me and they never did. Why should I miss them?"

"True." Toru answered. "You know, I have always despised the Fire Nation leaders, and your parents aren't any better. They didn't stop or win the war, and all they've been doing is living in the throne, raising your sister to be spoiled, and abusing you."

Back at home, Toru usually did this whenever he was mad at his parents. He always seemed to want to turn Aine against the Fire Nation and his parents. But now, Aine believed him. It was all true. And he had made the right decision to leave.

Aine smirked and went back into his room to meditate, a new view in his mind.

* * *

(A few days later)

Sirska stretched her strong, fit body as she climbed out of her blue bed and walked out of her two-room home of ice to go take a walk. She walked past glistening ice sculptures, pouring fountains, and other sights, not much admiring the beauty of it all for the simple fact that she had lived there for fourteen years—since birth.

She walked past many other ice homes and commoners, and many of the girls from her class at school, who looked at her with envy and shallow, childish loathing.

She continued on across the North Pole city, until she came to the wall that separated the Northern Water Tribe from the expanded ocean and protected them from other **certain** nations.

There was a small window broken out from the wall of ice, and Sirska looked out through it to the freezing ocean, in which blocks of ice and miniature ice burgs were scattered.

And just as she was about to turn away and go about her daily things, something caught her eye.

Producing small but fearsome amounts of soot to the air, there was a black, ugly, FIRE NATION SHIP.

"Oh no." Sirska said.

* * *

**_AN: Ok I know it wasn't that great of a start, and you all might be confused about the new characters and plot and everything, but I guess it will all unravel just after a few chappies and you can just sit at your compooper or laptop and enjoy it! Don't worry it only gets better! Well, read and reply, please, and tell me how it's coming along! New chappie's coming out in two weeks or more, for I will be VERY busy! Then, after school ends, I will write up a storm for you all! R&R!_**

_**-Arianna-**_

_**-zuko luva 1-**_


	3. To the Earth Nation

**Avatar: The Last Hope**

_Chapter 2: To The Earth Nation_

**_AN: Hey sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy but now that it is summer for me, I will have more time to plan and post! Ok well this might be a sort of short chappie but I have to get into the story a bit before it gets better! Ok well enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS._**

Sirska was frozen for a moment—the Fire Nation hadn't even _tried_ to get into the North Pole for what seemed like forever.

Soaking into realization, she resolved that they must be after her, and she burst through the city back to her home as quick as the wind, and untied her small boat, running back into her house and grabbing a sack of food—her meals for the next few days. Streaking back outside, she thrust the food into the canoe and pulled it onto her shoulder. She ran back through the village and back to the wall of ice.

She burst through a small part of it, and climbed through, shoving the canoe back into the water and carelessly repairing the wall behind her with a bit of bending.

She jumped into the canoe, propelling herself forward quickly in the water.

Sirska looked up at the wall again, where the guards stood, perplexed. She waved at them, telling the men that she had everything under control.

Shrugging, the guards went back to pacing and playing with water.

Sirska docked her boat at the nearest ice burg, and scrambled on and around to the front, just as the enormous ship plowed through another nearby ice burg.

She grabbed water from all around her, twirling it around herself and slightly elevating herself above and onto the ship. There was a teenaged boy upon the deck, 20 feet away, staring at her as if frozen.

Then he came back to reality, and noticed her gender to be a girl.

"What are you doing here, you wretched peasant?" the teenager asked incredulously, glaring at her. "I'm here for the Avatar, not a commoner!"

"What do you want _me_ for?" Sirska said, pulling back a bit.

"Are you deaf? I don't need you—I need a _boy._" He said, and then quenched his face in disgust at how badly that came out.

Sirska smirked but said, "I _am_ the Avatar. What do you want me for?"

The teenager just shook his head and said, "Get off my ship."

"No." Sirska said. "I won't let you destroy my tribe—that is, if you _can._"

"Ah-ha! See! You _aren't_ the Avatar! You're just a peasant trying to protect your 'tribe'!" he said, flipping his black hair out of his face and got angered again, "SO GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"Aine, if you had any reasoning, you'd know that she's telling the truth." A man—middle aged—looking like this guy's father. "Why would anyone _want_ to have the bad reputation such as the Avatar in such times? Why would she lie about that and know she'd risk her life?"

Sirska didn't really listen to him but she should have—for later it would've come in handy.

"Whatev—"Aine said, but was interrupted by Sirska's laughter.

"A—Aine? Isn't that a _girl's_ name?" Sirska said, smirking broadly.

"Enough of this chitter chatter!" Aine said, running at Sirska with flames protruding from his hands.

Sirska squealed and jumped aside.

Many other firebenders were on the ship, too, and they closed in on Sirska and Aine.

Sirska hadn't had much time for planning, so she just whirled water around herself, and shot it in all directions.

Aine whirled around and avoided the stream of water that came his way, and struck out a blast of fire.

Sirska pulled back, and also pulled up a wall of ice to block the blast that Aine had sent rocketing toward her, and it melted to leave her unguarded again, against Aine—fully trained and in all of his finest Fire Nation armor.

Sirska was so close to him now, and she could think of only one thing to do.

Leaving him doubled over a sensitive area, Sirska jumped off the deck, pulling up sheets of water in ice form to skate her over to her big ice burg.

There, she turned around, and whirled her arms through the air like a maniac—but the water followed, heaving the boat tip upward with ice that would surely delay Aine a lot, before he could get onto her trail once again.

And with that, she jumped into her canoe, and sped off southwest to the Earth Nation, knowing—with great sadness—that she would not return to her home for a long time.

**_AN: Okay, how'd you like it? Nice quick-read, right? Anyways, I'm pleased and proud at how this story is heading, and I hope you will enjoy the chapters to come! Read and reply and tell me what you think! Chapter 3 date: June 4th or sooner and that's a promise and if I break it—flame me all you want! L8erzZz bye!_**


End file.
